Rock You (JJBA:AYA)
Category: } Rock You (ロックユー''Rokkuyū ) is the Stand of Frederick "Freddie" B. Mercury and an ally Stand in Stone Ocean:AYA. Being a Close Range barrage Stand, it has a Stand Cry which is ''Kogokogokogokogokogokogo! due to Kogo meaning Queen in Japanese. Appearance/Personality Rock You is an artificial humanoid Stand that is about 5'8". It is covered in a black & white diamond checkerboard pattern with a silver doctor's mask covering its mouth and eyes similar in appearance to headlights from a VW Beetle 1302 version. The white diamonds on its hands and feet are replaced with silver diamonds and it has 3 large golden bands on it: one around its upper right arm, one around its left ankle, and one around its waist/crotch area. When performing its punching barrage, the white diamonds on its body turn a bright pink color. Similarly to its user, Rock You has a flamboyant personality and talks in a high-pitched male voice with a little 'fabulousness' behind how it speaks and acts. Rock You will sometimes toy with people its user finds attractive and has its own tastes, though it never explicitly says what it prefers. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Rock You is a powerful Close Range Stand that can deliver a flurry of powerful blows to opponents it attacks. Jotaro makes the comment that if Freddie "had at least 2 more years to train Rock You, then its power may be enough to warrant a time stop during battle" showing just how strong Rock You could potentially be. * Vision Altering: '''Rock You can alter the vision of people around it to make them see things in different colors or make them unable to see colors like when he accidentally disabled Jolyne's ability to see the color red while in a fight against a red-colored Stand. * '''Body Language: Rock You lets its user read body language to make it easier to determine what people are thinking. This lets Freddie psyche people out by 'guessing' how they are feeling. * Spread Your Wings: Rock You has a hidden ability where he can sprout dragon-like wings, that are also a diamond checkerboard pattern except Red & Black instead of white & black, and be able to fly. Rock You can only fly about 30 meters off the ground before it begins to lose contact with Freddie but it can fly up to 60 meters away, though being that far makes it much weaker, for recon purposes. These wings are mostly used for aerial combat with flying Stands since flying combat stands are rare. Like A Hurricane During a battle with Pucci, Freddie tries to have Rock You grab onto Pucci but Pucci gets away too quickly and Rock You accidentally grabs a DISC which goes into it. Afterwards, Freddie becomes extremely sick, which is said to be a byproduct of getting the DISC, and has to stay out of combat for a while but he comes back with the new ability, Rock You: Like A Hurricane! Like A Hurricane has the ability to control wind including, but not limited to: Cloud Movement, Gust Blasts, Mini Tornadoes, and Air Bullets. After obtaining Like A Hurricane, Rock You wears a yellow leather jacket that glows pink when using a punching barrage and glows gold when using Like A Hurricane. Gallery TBA | Trivia * Rock You's ability Spread Your Wings is named after the Queen song of the same name. * Rock You's ability Body Language is also named after the Queen song of the same name. * Like A Hurricane is based off of the song Rock You Like A Hurricane by Scorpins. * Rock You's appearance is based off of (real life)Freddie Mercury's checkerboard outfit, the gold bands are based off of his yellow military jacket, and the eyes are because that model of VW Beetle was produced from 1971-1973 and Queen released their first album in 1973. * Rock You: Like A Hurricane's yellow jacket is exactly like Freddie Mercury's actual yellow jacket that he is famous for. Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:JJBA: AYA Stands Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU